When I Need You
by MissMalfoy09
Summary: Love isn't always so simple. My life is proof of that. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Bella, Charlie!" Billy Black greeted as he opened the front door for them. They stepped into the small kitchen. "How is everything going?"

"Good," Charlie mentioned.

"What about you, Bella?" Billy asked with a bright smile.

"Um, good," she mumbled. "Where's Jake?"

"I'm here," Jacob Black mumbled sleepily as he stepped into view. His enormous height and build didn't exactly help the already crowded kitchen.

"So, what's the big news you were so secretive about?" Billy asked, pulling plates down from the counter and setting them on the small dining table. Everyone sat and started to dish the homemade spaghetti onto their plates.

"My niece is coming to stay with us for a while," Charlie informed the Black family.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you had any other family member's, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Well, that could be because we haven't really seen her for over ten years," Charlie explained. "When she was eight, my brother went to prison for armed robbery. He's still in there to this day. Then not even a year later, her mother went into a mental institute for self-harm. She's close to a vegetable now."

"So if all this happened a long time ago, why is she just now coming to live with you?" Billy asked.

"Well, since her maternal grandmother already lived in the same area that they were in, she moved in to care for her while she grew up," he sighed. "But about a year ago, Lexi became too much for the old woman to handle so I offered her a break."

"Sounds like she's had a rough life so far," Billy murmured. "Well, we'll do anything we can to help her adjust."

"I was hoping you would say that," Charlie said with a sad smile. He turned to his daughter. "Why so quiet Bells?"

Bella, who had been twirling her food around her plate and not really eating anything, looked up at her father. It was apparent that she was still realizing he'd even spoken to her. "Sorry," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I was just thinking."

Charlie nodded, completely understanding. "Bella's not quite sure how she feels about seeing her cousin for the first time in years," he informed the two confused men at the table. Billy nodded while Jacob stared at the top of Bella's inclined head.

"When does she get here?" Billy asked finally.

"Tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

I was no taller than five feet, four inches walking through the small airport, dragging my pink suitcase behind me. I wore a pair of ripped and faded jeans along with a white wrap sweater and white Ugg boots. My long dirty blonde hair was tied loosely into a messy bun on the top of my head and large black sunglasses covered the top half of my face as they usually did. A deep frown was plastered to my full lips.

I wasn't too happy about changing locations from the large city of Manhattan to a town with only a fifteenth of the population I was used to. I'd lived in New York since I was born and I hadn't planned on changing that any time soon. But, I had to go and screw everything up and make it too difficult for my grandmother to take care of me.

I got to baggage claim, but knew there weren't any bags waiting for me since my stuff had been sent ahead by mail. I spotted two people waving at me and walked over to them. I assumed it was my uncle and cousin whom I hadn't seen in many years and barely even remembered them at all. My grandmother had probably sent them a picture of the way I looked now so that they could spot me out of the small crowd.

"Hi Lexi," Charlie greeted, giving me an awkward one-armed hug.

"Hi," I said quietly. I forced a smile to the girl next to him, noting how much we looked alike. Granted, my hair and eyes were a different color, but we were the exact same height and had the same build and facial structure.

Once Charlie had gotten the suitcase into the back of the police cruiser and everyone was inside and buckled up, Charlie asked, "Are you hungry, Lexi? We could stop by the local diner on our way home if you want."

"No, thanks," I replied from the passenger seat. "I think I just want to unpack."

Charlie nodded and the rest of the ride was silent, but not quite as awkward as the airport was. I noticed how many trees there were on the way to what would be my new home. In New York you were considered lucky to even have a flower near your home, but here it was like green threw up all over the town. We pulled up in front of the small white house. _At least it looks cozy_, I thought as I got out of the cruiser and opened the door for Bella who was locked in the back seat.

"I'm going to go watch the game," Charlie said when we were in the house. "Bella, you alright to help Lexi with her things?"

Bella nodded and motioned for me to follow her up the stairs, dragging my suitcase along with her. She led me into what I assumed was the guest room. There was a large cherry wood framed bed with navy blue sheets. A matching desk with a computer on it sat in the corner by the only small window and a dresser stood by the door we'd just walked through. There was a closet somewhere to our right and familiar boxes of my things were scattered around the room.

"We got your things yesterday," Bella informed. It was the first time I'd heard her talk since I'd arrived and I was relieved to find out that our voices were completely different. "Is this room ok?"

"It's fine," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Bella asked, ripping open one of the boxes labeled 'Clothes.'

"Um, I guess just hand me stuff and I'll put it away where I feel it should go."

Bella nodded and handed me a stack of t-shirts that I put in one of the drawers of the dresser. We continued this for some time and had gotten through most of my belongings before either of us spoke again.

"You can take your sunglasses off, you know," Bella said quietly. She pulled open another box and handed me the few books I owned.

I swallowed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Bella frowned. "Why not? It's not like its sunny here."

I stared at my cousin through the tinted glass over my eyes before I nodded slowly and pulled the shades from my face, setting them on the dresser. I hesitated before looking back up at my cousin. Bella gasped and I looked back at the floor.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "You're eyes-"

"Are creepy," I finished.

Bella shook her head. "No, they're beautiful."

I looked back up at Bella with a confused look. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "I wish mine were breathtaking like that instead of this ugly brown that I have."

"My grandmother always used to say I would be insane just like my mother because I had these eyes," I mumbled quietly.

Bella placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "I don't think that's true. Your eyes can't decide what you become, only you can."

I nodded with a small smile. "I think I'm sick of packing. Can we do something else?"

Bella thought for a minute. "Well, I was planning on going to my boyfriends house. Do you want to come with me?"

I scrunched my nose. "And be a third wheel? No thanks."

Bella laughed. "He has brothers and sisters our age." I raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story, just grab your sweater and let's go."

I put my wrap back on before following Bella back down the stairs where Charlie was staring at the television screen. He looked up at us as we passed towards the front door. "Where are you girls off to?"

"I'm taking her to meet the Cullen's," Bella told him, grabbing her keys off the table by the door.

Charlie nodded. "Have fun."

We got in Bella's old-fashioned truck and the engine roared as she turned the key in the ignition. "Whoa," I gasped, gripping the dashboard as I had the sudden feeling I would fall through the floorboard.

Bella laughed. "You'll get used to that."

I doubted that, but didn't say anything as we sped down the streets that led us to her boyfriend's house. I was only slightly impressed when we pulled up in front of an extravagant house that was mostly glass. At some parts you could see all the way through to their back yard. I got out of the truck and stared at a breathtakingly gorgeous guy that stood, waiting on the porch. He had messy bronze hair and golden eyes that were set in the palest skin I'd ever seen. He looked at me briefly before Bella threw herself into his arms and I walked slowly up to where they still embraced.

"Lexi, this is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend," Bella said once they were done hugging.

Edward extended his hand to me and I shook it, but gasped slightly when I felt how cool his skin was. It was like he had no temperature. He was like ice. I frowned slightly before he pulled his hand away. "Shall we?" his velvet soft voice asked before he led us into the house.

I'd barely stepped over the threshold when I was engulfed in a hug by another freezing body. The girl stepped back and smiled brightly at me. She was very cute and very tiny. She was at least four inches shorter than me and had short dark brown hair cut in a pixie style. Her skin and eyes were the same color as Edwards.

"Hi Lexi!" her soft wind chime voice rang out like music. "I'm Alice. Bella has told us all about you!"

Again, I frowned. "Like what?"

"Um, well, really just your name and that you're her cousin," Alice laughed nervously.

A few more musical laughs sounded from behind her and my eyes darted to five more pale skinned, gold-eyed people that I hadn't noticed entered the room. They were all just as breathtakingly beautiful as Edward and Alice. I glanced at Bella's worried expression before turning back to them.

"Lexi, that's Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme," Bella told me nervously, pointing to each one.

Esme approached me cautiously, like she was afraid I'd bite her. "Welcome to Forks, Lexi. I hope you can get used to a world without sun," her sweet voice sang to me.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"She looks just like you, Bella," Emmett called out. He was a huge bear of a man that would have scared any one out of their mind. He turned towards me. "Are you just as clumsy as her, too?"

"Um, I guess," I mumbled. "I've been known to break a few things every day," I added honestly.

Emmett chuckled. "Cool. Someone else to pick on."

Bella rolled her eyes and watched me as I fidgeted with my hands. I felt kind of weird around the Cullen's. The way Edward touched Bella was like he was afraid she would break by any kind of contact. And why were they all so cold?

Alice finally broke the silence since no one had said anything in almost ten minutes and took my hand in her icy grip. "Come on, we can go play a game or something."

I was relieved when Bella followed us into the large living room. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper followed while Carlisle and Esme turned for the stairs.

After a while, I loosened up a little. Everyone actually seemed to be really fun to be around. Emmett always cracked jokes about everything and I ended up spewing coke through my nose when he got onto Jasper about his small feet. Rosalie and Alice were both interested in where I bought my outfit and I was on a roll telling them about all the stores in New York that I would miss

Bella and I stayed until nearly eleven o'clock that night. As soon as we'd gotten in the car and the house was out of view, I started questioning my cousin. "What's with them?"

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"They're all so," I paused, searching for a word. "Careful. Like they're afraid we'll break at the slightest touch."

Bella fidgeted in her seat, but remained silent.

"And why are they so pale and cold?" I asked.

"They used to live in Alaska," she mumbled.

I frowned. "Seriously, Bella? Just because they lived in Alaska doesn't mean that they should have a body temperature should be so low that they should be six feet under."

Bella parked the car in the driveway, but didn't move an inch more. I stared at her as she stared out the windshield towards the house. "They're just different," she finally said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You don't want to tell me, there are plenty of other ways to find out what's wrong with them," I snapped, getting out of the car and slamming the door before stomping into the house. I was glad Charlie had gone to bed so I didn't have to explain my mood as I got ready for bed.

A few days later, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I got up and made my way to the kitchen to find Bella putting the things I smelled onto two plates.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, sitting in an empty chair at the table.

"Had to go to work," she mumbled, placing the plates on the table and handing me a fork. "I'm sorry about the other night," she said quietly, sitting down across from me.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. If there's something different about them that they don't want you telling, I shouldn't pressure you to tell me. It's none of my business."

Bella nodded as we started to eat our breakfast. "They're adopted."

I raised an eyebrow.

"All of them," she continued. "Carlisle and Esme cant have kids so they adopted all six of them."

"That's nice," I said, really meaning it, too. "Carlisle and Esme seem like very loving parents."

"They are," she nodded.

"And who's with who again?" I asked, remembering that a few of them looked a little more than siblings.

"Alice and Jasper are together and Emmett and Rosalie are also together," Bella told me. "But sometimes it doesn't seem like Alice and Jasper are a couple because they don't show public displays of affection like Emmett and Rosalie do."

"And Rosalie and Jasper-"

"Are twins," Bella finished.

I nodded. "They look alike." I chewed my food thoughtfully.

Bella took the empty tray and heading towards the phone when it rang. I listened to the one sided conversation. "Hello?" Pause. "Hey Jake. Yeah, she got in yesterday." Long pause. "Tonight?" Pause. "Sure, just let me run it by Lexi and Charlie. What time?" Pause. "Ok, bye."

She came back into the room. "You up for a Barbeque in La Push tonight?"

"What's La Push?" I asked curiously.

"The beach down in the Reservation," she said. "Charlie's best friend and his son invited us."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No," she said. I frowned. "It will be fun. Don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Did you call Bella?" Billy asked as he watched his son and a few of his friends set up the tables in the yard. _

"_Yeah. She said they'll be here," Jacob told his father, placing chairs around one of the tables._

"_Are they bringing Lexi," Billy asked._

"_I think so."_

"_Who's Lexi?" Jake's friend Embry asked._

"_Bella's cousin," Jake told him. "She's staying with them for a while."_

"_Is she hot?" Jake's other friend Paul asked._

_Billy threw a plate at the large boy who ducked just in time. "Don't talk about her like that. She's had a rough time over the past few years. Be nice to her when she gets here."_

"_I'll be nice," Paul vowed. "Especially if she looks anything like Bella."_

_It was Jake's turn to throw something at Paul. This time, though, a fight broke out. The plate that Jake threw hit Paul in the face and in turn he punched Jake in the stomach. Jake retaliated by swinging his leg around and knocking Paul's legs out from under him, falling to the ground. Paul got back up and was about to aim a punch for Jake's jaw, but Billy interrupted them._

"_They're here," he snapped. "Stop acting like five year olds."_

_Jake pushed Paul one more time before hurrying to finish the burgers that still sizzled on the grill. He heard his dad greet the Swans and ask Lexi how she liked Forks so far. The voice he heard almost made him burn himself on the grill. It was like the softest kind of silk that rang out as she told him that it was nothing like home. He became lost in thought as he put all the burgers on a large platter, but he was quickly pulled back out when he heard Embry and Quil gasp and Paul whisper something in an awed tone._

_Jacob turned around to see the most beautiful girl in the world standing on his back porch. She indeed looked a lot like Bella, but the differences stood out very obviously. Lexi's long dirty blonde hair fluttered around her shoulders in the light breeze and the smile that graced her full lips made Jake's heart beat faster. She wore a pair of gray plaid shorts and a white t-shirt that hugged her curves and shoed off a nice line of cleavage. Her bare legs went on for days before ending in a pair of white flip-flops. She was lightly tanned, just a few shades darker than Bella and he could just faintly make out the edge of a birthmark on the inner part of her left thigh. What really caught his attention were her eyes. They were a dazzling silvery gray that shone brightly with a hint of ice blue whenever the light hit them._

"_And this is my son, Jake," Billy introduced Lexi to him._

_Jake had to try very hard not to stare at her with his mouth hanging open as he said hello. She was even more beautiful when she was standing right in front of him. He could see that a few light freckles tickled her nose as she smiled shyly up at him._

"_Hi Jake," her beautiful voice rang out. She reached her hand out for him to shake and he took it without hesitation, reveling in the silky feeling of her skin. He noticed that her frown faltered just a little as she stared up at him and he quickly let go, turning towards his friends as his dad continued to introduce her to Seth's parents._

"_She's gorgeous," Embry noted in a quiet voice._

"_Mmhmm. I'd like to see what she's about," Paul said in a suggestive tone._

_Jake let a growl slip through his teeth and everyone turned to look at him._

"_What's wrong with you?" Paul asked._

_Sam sighed, making the attention turn to him instead of Jake. "Our Jake here has imprinted on the Bella's cousin."_

_They all turned back to Jake who was staring at the ground and clenching his fists. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but having Sam say it out loud made it true. "He's right," Jake said quietly._

"_Aw, it's alright, Jake," Seth said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You're not the only one going through this. Quil imprinted on a two year old, remember."_

"_Yeah, at least the girl you're crazy about is of legal age," Paul snickered, making Quil punch him roughly in the arm._


	4. Chapter 4

I watched a small fight break out between the boys named Quil and Paul. I had a feeling they had been talking about me because every few seconds, someone's eyes would dart to me and then back to their little circle. I didn't really care since I had another thing on my mind.

Jacob's hands were burning hot. It was like he'd left them on the grill for several minutes. When he took my hand I felt like an electric current ran through my body, making me feel like I was on fire. It kind of felt good, though.

Jacob was also extremely good looking. He had to be about a foot taller than me, he was so tall. He had short messy black hair and the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen. I could tell that his russet skin was stretched tightly over mounds of muscles because his arms showed off everything even though the rest of him was covered in a t-shirt and jeans. His lips were full and set nicely in his strong jaw line.

Billy let us know that dinner was ready and I sat down next to Bella once we got our food. I wasn't surprised that all the grown ups seemed to be congregated at one table, leaving the rest for the kids. The boy named Paul took the seat on my other side as everyone else took their seats, too.

"So, Lexi," Paul said, looking at me with a cocky grin. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I didn't miss the glare that Jacob shot at him or the snorts from Quil and Embry when Sam kicked Paul's leg under the table, but I answered anyway. "Um, no, I don't. Why?"

Paul shrugged. "Maybe I could take you out sometime."

I glanced at Bella, who gagged. I suppressed a laugh, covering my mouth for just a moment to hide my amused smile. "Um, no, I don't think so. Thanks, though."

Paul mumbled something angrily under his breath as he stabbed his fork into his plate. I suppressed another giggle and looked over at Jacob who had a slightly relieved smile on his face. When his eyes met mine, I looked quickly back down to my food.

"Where's Emily?" Bella asked the boy named Sam.

"She had to work," he responded before turning to me. "Where did you move from, Lexi?"

I cleared my throat. "Manhattan."

"So you're a city girl, then."

I nodded. "Lived there my whole life."

"You probably hate it here, huh?" he asked, honestly interested in what I had to say.

I shrugged and glanced at Jacob again. "It gets better every day," I told him with a small smile. Sam gave me a knowing look, like he knew something I didn't and I quickly turned my gaze to something else.

"Why did you leave New York if you liked living there?" Embry asked suddenly.

I stared at my food. I hope this question didn't come up, but I knew it would eventually. I just knew I wasn't ready to talk about all the horrible things I'd done to myself. I could feel my hands start to shake and Bella's hand slid into one of mine, calming me slightly. "Its ok," she whispered. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry," Embry said quickly. "I didn't know it was a sensitive subject."

"It's ok," I mumbled, knowing everyone's eyes were on me. "I think I need some air," I mumbled even though we were outside already. I stood quickly and walked down the thin path to the beach that sat right behind the Black's small house.

I sat down on a huge rock and hugged my knees to my chest, only faintly aware of the tears that rolled silently down my cheeks. I stared out into the ocean as I let the memories of the last year float through my head. I just couldn't believe how badly my life changed just a few short months ago. I really didn't understand why it happened now when the reason behind it happened when I was really little.

The sun was starting to set, turning the clouds a light shade of pink with gold outlining them. I sighed, wiping the last of my tears away. It was the first time I'd cried in over three years. I used to cry all the time, but one day I just decided to stop and now it was all rushing out at once.

"You ok?" Bella asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I said shakily. "I guess it just hasn't hit me yet that my life is changing so much."

"That's a good thing, though, isn't it?" she asked, rubbing small circles in my back.

I shrugged. "I suppose it is since my life was going down an ongoing spiral that would have eventually killed me."

Bella smiled sadly at me. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you made almost all of those boys drool all over themselves."

I laughed. "Well, that makes me feel loads better. Which one should I pick to make me forget everything?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Sam's taken. Paul's a moron. Seth is too young. Quil's imprinted on someone else. That only leaves Embry and Jake."

"What's imprinted mean?" I asked.

Bella's eyes widened for a second but she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. "It's just some silly term they use so they don't have to say they're in love."

I knew she was lying, but I didn't want her mad at me again for pressing an issue so I just stood up and followed her back to the small house. When we got back, the only people still sitting around the tables in the backyard were Billy, Charlie and Jacob. Charlie stood up immediately, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok? I was worried about you," he mumbled so only I could hear. "Do you need your medicine?"

"No. I'm fine," I told him, smiling weakly. "Sorry I made you worry." My eyes landed on Jake when Charlie backed away. He had an unreadable expression on his face that Bella seemed to understand.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" Bella asked him. "In private?"

Jake nodded and followed her down to the garage not too far away.

"We'll be waiting in the car," Charlie called to them.

_As soon as they were both in the tiny garage, Bella whipped around to flash her angry eyes at Jacob. She pushed him hard and he bumped into a shelf behind him, knocking several things to the ground. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed at him._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked, confused._

"_I'm talking about you imprinting on my cousin!" She pushed him again, this time making him stumble over something and fall into the door they'd just come through. _

"_It's not that serious," he mumbled._

"_Yes it is!" Bella screamed, moving to push him again._

_Jacob grabbed her arms to stop her from pushing him into something else. "It's not like I could control it!" he yelled at her._

_Bella wrenched her arms from his grasp. "You stay away from her Jacob Black!" she said sternly, shaking a finger at her._

"_You know that's not possible, Bella," he mumbled, staring at the floor. "We've been through this."_

_Bella sighed, calming herself. "I know, Jake. But why? Why her? She already has enough stuff to deal with in her life. She doesn't need a werewolf imprinting on her."_

_Jacob sat down and put his head in his hands. "Bella, I can't just forget about this. I'll die very slowly and very painfully if I stay away from her."_

"_I don't get it," she said, sitting next to him. "You barely know her."_

"_I feel like I've known her my whole life," he mumbled. "Just think about how you feel about Edward." He paused while she thought. "That's how I feel about her. That's what imprinting does to us."_

_Bella sighed. "What do I need to do?"_

"_Just bring her back over here," he pleaded. "Soon."_

_Bella nodded. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," she said seriously._

_Jacob just nodded before Bella finally left to go home with her father and cousin._


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks went by since the barbeque at Jacob and Billy's house and I was starting to get used to the weather in Forks. I'd hung out with the Cullen's a few more times. They were still kind of odd and I had my suspicions, but they were starting to grow on me. Jacob had called a few times and I talked to him for a few minutes each time, getting to know him little by little. He was very easy to talk to and always made me laugh.

One day, I was at the Cullen's house hanging out in their back yard while Emmett and Jasper wrestled. We were all laughing at the scene before us when there was a loud crack from directly above me. One second, I was perched on the edge of the porch and the next I was pinned to the ground by Edward. A tree branch bigger than my whole body had landed on the porch where I had just been sitting.

Winded, I stared up into Edward's eyes as everyone around us stared in shock. "How did you do that?" I gasped.

"Um," Edward stuttered, getting off of me quickly as I got to my feet.

No one said anything and I became angry. "Ok, someone needs to tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'm talking about you, all of you!" I said, pointing to all of the pale people standing before me. "You're all, like, translucent and freakishly cold that you should be dead." I was breathing heavily. "And now, Edward runs at the speed of lightning from across the river and pulls me out of the way of a tree branch! Something isn't right and someone better tell me before I go crazy."

Bella appeared next to Edward, slipping her hand into his. "She should know," she said quietly, looking up into her boyfriend's shocked eyes.

"I think she's right," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "Bella, you can tell her."

Bella nodded before turning to me again. "The Cullens are vampires."

I blinked slowly and didn't move a muscle. I was utterly speechless. Then I started laughing. "You're joking right? This is a joke."

Bella shook her head slowly and the laughing died from my lips.

I put a hand on my forehead. "Oh my god," I said, still not believing it. "I've finally gone crazy just like my mother," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"You're not going crazy," Esme's soft voice said, breaking my trance. "It's true. We are vampires, but we're not like the rest. We don't survive on human blood to survive."

"So, what?" I asked confused. "You're like vegetarians or something."

"That's exactly what we are," Esme said. "We don't kill people. Instead, we survive on the blood of animals."

I laughed even though nothing was funny at the moment. "Um, wow," I said, blinking rapidly. "Ok, I'm going to go now. Bella, can someone bring you home later?"

"I'll go with you," Bella said quickly.

"I'll take Bella home in a little bit," Edward said. He turned to Bella and whispered, "She needs time. Just give her some space."

Bella nodded and handed me the keys to her truck. Everyone was silent at they watched me leave. I got in the truck and it roared to life. I sped out of the long driveway and raced down the streets back to Charlie's house. I was glad that he was at work because I don't think I could hide my crazed expression from him so soon after finding out this bit of news.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling for hours until I heard the front door open. It was dark outside so I guessed that it was well past nine o'clock. Charlie wasn't supposed to get off work until eleven so that must be Bella getting home.

I was right.

"Lex?" Bella's voice called from the hall right before she appeared in my doorway.

"What?" I asked grudgingly.

"How are you doing? You ok?"

"Just great," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on, Lexi. Its not a big deal," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sat up quickly. "Not a big deal?" I asked her with wide eyes. "Vampires aren't real, Bella, and now you're telling me we've been hanging around seven of them?"

"They are real," she said in a low voice. "And so are werewolves and probably a million other fictional characters."

"Werewolves?" I squeaked. "Don't tell me you hang out with them, too!"

She ignored me. "I freaked out when I found out, too," she told me. "But they're good people, Lex. They would never hurt anyone. Just give them a chance."

I stared at my cousin for a long time and noticed the pleading look in her eyes before I sighed. "Fine, but if any of them takes a snap at me, you can count me out."

I'd been in Forks for almost three months now. I apologized to the Cullens for freaking out about their little piece of information and promised to keep it a secret. Other than hanging out there, I also started spending more time in La Push with Jacob. I always had Bella with me, though. For some strange reason she felt the need to accompany me wherever I went. It was probably just in case I had another break down.

The phone was ringing.

"I got it," I yelled to Bella, who had a towel wrapped around her still wet body. She'd just gotten out of the shower and was heading into her room to get dressed.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Hey Lexi," Jacob's sweet voice sounded from the other end.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the sound of his voice. "Hey Jake," I said, a little breathless. "What's up?"

"I was thinking of stopping by for a little bit," he said. "Is that ok?"

"Sure!" I said, perking up immediately. I always loved when I got to see Jacob. I just felt so comfortable around him and we always had a good time together.

"Great! I'll see you soon," he said before hanging up.

I hung up and waited for all of two seconds before darting up the stairs. Bella stuck her head out of the bathroom, in the middle of brushing her teeth to give me an odd look. "What's going on?" she slurred through toothpaste.

I scrunched my nose at her before smiling again. "Jake is coming over to hang out."

Bella spat out what was in her mouth and turned back to me. "You know I wont be here, right?" she asked, a little uneasy.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning. I was getting a little nervous at the news that I would be here with Jake alone.

"I told you yesterday," she said accusingly. "I'm going to a movie with Edward."

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering our conversation from the previous day.

"Don't wait up, though. We're probably going to eat afterwards and the movie won't be out until a little after ten."

I nodded, following her into her room to watch her get dressed. "What should I wear?" I asked her suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow at me as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jake's coming over and I don't know what I should wear," I said.

Her face became amused. "I thought you only liked him as a friend."

I frowned. "I do."

"Then why does it matter what you wear?"

I rolled my eyes and left to go raid my closet. Bella left, laughing about the mess I'd made with my clothes. I finally decided on a purple t-shirt dress that came to mid-thigh and white leggings. I left my feet bare since I doubted we would be going outside. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and fixed my make-up. I was just starting to get impatient when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and smiled up at Jake who smiled a picture perfect smile back down at me.

"Well, don't you look cute," Jake said, taking in my appearance.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." His smile widened. "So, was there a specific reason you wanted to come here or were you just bored?" I led the way into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat next to me.

"Actually, I just wanted to see you," he said quietly. "It's been a while since you came down to La Push."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I sighed. "Bella's been going on a lot of dates with Edward."

"Where is Bella, anyway?"

"Going to the movies and then to dinner with Edward," I informed him, twirling my ponytail in my hand.

Jake nodded. "When does Charlie get off work?"

"Eleven."

"So we have the house to ourselves?" his eyes shone with an emotion I'd seen cross briefly many times before, but this time it stuck.

I nodded, swallowing the nervousness that erupted near my naval. Jake took my hand in his. I gasped at the heat that radiated from him. He'd done this many times before now, but I still couldn't get used to how warm he was. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, tracing hot patterns across the back of my hand.

"Are you sick?"

He frowned. "No."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Don't think so."

"Why are you, like, a million degrees hotter than normal, then?" I asked.

He swallowed and shrugged. "It's just the way my body is."

I could tell he was hiding something. I snatched my hand away and stood up, walking into the kitchen and staring out the window. I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. I was so sick of being left in the dark. I thought when I left New York I would be leaving that behind, but I guess I was wrong.

I felt Jacob's muscular hands on my arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't move. I just kept staring out the window as I said, "Jake, if you don't want to tell me everything, that's fine." I turned around and looked up at him. "Just don't lie to me."

He stared into my pleading eyes for a long time. "I can't tell you," he finally whispered, not looking at me.

I looked at the ground briefly and nodded. Then I took his hand and led him back into the living room. He sat down and I sat down next to him, pulling his arms around me and laying my head on his warm chest. I sighed. "I hope one day you'll trust me enough to let me in, Jake."

I wasn't aware of the pained expression his face creased into since he was behind me, but he continued to hold me until it got late and he had to go home. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek that set my entire body on fire before he hopped on his motorcycle and sped away. I sighed again and went to bed, dreaming all night that he would finally tell me what his deal was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Jake, I think we're going to head home," Sam called out to us from the mouth of the path that led from the beach to Jake's house. "It was nice seeing you again, Lexi."

"You, too," I called back to him and watched him and the other boys disappear. I looked back out at the ocean. Jake was sitting next to me on a wooden bench under a salt stained tree that hung over us, hiding the moon slightly from above.

"I have to tell you something," Jake said in a low voice.

I looked over at him. "Go ahead."

"Remember when you asked me not to lie to you so I told you that I couldn't tell you my secret?" I nodded. "Well, I talked to Sam and he thinks I should tell you."

"Ok," I said. "What's the big secret?"

He took a deep breath and stayed silent for a minute. "I'm a werewolf."

He watched me closely for my expression. I smiled and he became confused. "I know," I told him.

"You know?" he asked with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "I just guessed and then I confronted Bella. Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything. I just kept talking and she eventually nodded her head that everything I assumed was right."

"And you don't care?" he asked.

I shrugged, staring out into the ocean. "I did at first, but then I decided it didn't matter. You're still my Jacob." He smiled at what I called him. "I love this."

"What?" Jake asked.

"This," I gestured toward the ocean in front of us. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," he whispered.

I turned my head to look at him and realized he wasn't talking about the water. He gazed down at me with a pure look of want. My breathing grew heavy as he leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face just before his warm lips pressed lightly against mine, sending a shock through my body as all my organs heated up to a higher temperature. My eyelids fluttered closed when he deepened the kiss by putting a hand at the nape of my neck, holding me close to him. I sighed against his mouth just before he pulled away.

My eyes remained closed as I forced my breathing to return to normal. Then I looked up at him, knowing he wanted more. But I couldn't give it to him. I was too unstable to drag him down with me and I needed to tell him that before he got his hopes up. He leaned in for another kiss, but as much as I wanted to continue, I placed a hand on his hard chest to stop him. "We can't," I breathed almost inaudibly.

He backed away slightly. "You don't want to?"

"That's not it," I said, looking at the ground.

He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Then why?"

"Because I can't be with you," I whispered, getting up and starting to walk toward the house again.

He jogged to catch up to me, grabbing my hand and spinning me around. "Why can't you be with me? What's stopping you?"

"I am," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

I swallowed. He was hurting and I was the cause of that. I hated myself for not being able to give him what he wanted, but it was for the best. "I can't drag you down with me, Jake."

He watched me walk away from him. Away from us. As soon as I got in the truck, the tears poured down my face and I sped out of the driveway, but not before I saw Jake's sad face from the side of the house.

Weeks passed and I barely left my room. Jake called many times, but I denied all of them. Bella had to apologize to him over and over for my behavior and told him I'd come around eventually. I was unhappy with my decision, but I couldn't bring myself to get closer to him because I knew I would just ruin everything. Bella came into my room after this went on for about a month and sat on my bed. I turned away from her.

"Jacob called again," she told me.

My face pained at the sound of his name, but I didn't say a word. I knew if I opened my mouth, the tears would start to fall.

"Don't you think he at least deserves an explanation?" she asked me.

She was right. He did deserve a real reason why I couldn't be with him, but that didn't matter anymore. I needed to stay away from him so he could move on.

"Come on, Lex," Bella pleaded. "Just talk to him. You both deserve better than this."

I groaned. "If I promise to go first thing in the morning will you leave me alone?" I finally asked after about thirty minutes of this.

"Yes."

"Ok," I grumbled. "Now go away so I can figure out what to say to him."

I couldn't sleep at all that night so I was up at about five in the morning getting ready to go to La Push to break Jacob's heart. Again.

I pulled up in front of his house and saw that there was a light on in the kitchen. I knocked lightly on the door and Billy opened it. "Hi, Billy."

"Lexi! Isn't it a little early for visits?" he asked, letting me in and shutting the door.

I nodded. "I couldn't sleep and I really need to talk to Jake."

"Jake's still asleep, but you're welcome to wait."

"Thanks." I stared around the small house and suddenly felt claustrophobic. "Um, when he wakes up, will you let him know I'm down at the beach?"

"Sure, sure," he said, pulling something out of the fridge. "Not a problem."

I crossed the small living room and went out the back door. The path was dark as the sun was just barely starting to rise, but I knew my way easily through this path by now. I walked a few miles and then came back and sat on the bench where we'd shared our first kiss four weeks ago. Staring out into the empty ocean, I began to feel a tiny ray of hope that maybe things could work out, but then I squashed that thought when I turned and saw Jacob's beautiful face walking toward me.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked quietly, sitting down next to me.

"I came to talk to you." I didn't look at him. I couldn't bear to see his sad face.

"Why? You've been ignoring my calls for a month," he said a little angrily. "Why would you want to talk now?"

"Jake, did anyone ever tell you why I moved here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"No."

I sighed, wishing he already knew this. I didn't know if I could hold myself together during this conversation. "When I was five my dad went to jail for armed robbery. A year after that my mom was checked into a mental institution for self-mutilation. That's where they remain to this very day. I've lived with my grandmother for over ten years in a house that reminded me of all the times I would find my mother bleeding to death in different parts of the house." I knew Jake was staring at me, but I still didn't look at him. "I barely slept. I only ate when I had to prove that I did, in fact, eat something. I was a mess. I was slowly killing myself from the inside out and I had no idea. My grandmother never offered to get me help, so this sick behavior continued until I finally just decided to end it." A tear slid down my cheek. "One of my teachers found me in the girls' bathroom. I was barely breathing." A few more tears fell down my cheeks and my voice shook. "I'd taken an entire bottle of painkillers and washed them down with vodka before slitting my wrists." I held out my hands to show Jake the faded lines that adorned the inside on my wrists. He swallowed hard as he took in my mangled flesh. "I was checked into a rehab center for six months and when I got out, my grandmother didn't want to deal with me so she sent me here."

A sob escaped my lips and Jake wrapped his hot arms around me, pressing me to him as I sobbed into his bare chest. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked when I'd calmed down a little.

"I didn't want you to think badly of me," I whispered, pulling away slightly. "But don't you see, Jake? This is why we can't be together."

He shook his head. "I don't see why."

"I'm not stable enough for you, Jake," I mumbled, pulling completely out of his grasp and standing up. "You deserve someone who can love you as much as you should be loved. I can't give you that because I'm so broken up inside that I can barely manage my own life, let alone someone else's. I won't let myself hold you back from everything you could have."

He stood up now, too and placed his hands on my arms. "I don't care about having something I deserve," he whispered. "All I want is you."

I squeezed my eyes shut at his words and looked at the ground. "We can't Jake. You'll end up resenting me for not giving you everything you want and deserve in your life. I'm far from perfect and I can't be selfish and make you live through my broken world."

He pulled my face up so I would look at him. "I only want you," he said again in an almost pleading voice. I stared up at him as he started to lean in closer.

"Please, Jake," I whispered closing my eyes. He paused only an inch from my lips. "I won't be able to leave if you do this."

"So don't leave," he pleaded, his breath washing over my face and causing me to shiver.

"Please, just let me go," I begged.

"Lexi," he begged in a desperate voice.

"Jake, please," I sobbed quietly. "I can't do this."

Jake stood up and let go of my arms. As soon as I was free, I ran straight up the path and to the truck, speeding out of the driveway and down the streets as fast as the car would let me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I drove, blinding me. I swerved when I almost ran off the road and parked on a curb so I could cry freely without worrying about crashing.

The sobs that wracked my body were painful. I felt like my heart had been ripped to pieces and all my insides were about to explode. I gripped my ribcage tightly for fear of having it split apart. Having a broken heart was always the worst kind of pain, but it was even worse when you had to break your own heart to save someone else's.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella was sick of her cousin being depressed. She was also sick of her best friend being depressed. That's the reason why she was on her way to La Push to talk some sense into Jacob. For the past three months, she'd tried desperately to get Lexi to go talk to Jake, but she refused. So now Bella had to switch targets and somehow get this to work. She just couldn't take the sobbing through the walls at night anymore._

_She parked the truck in front of Jacob's house and knocked on the door loudly. Billy opened the door and gave her a weak smile. "Hey, Billy. Is Jake here?"_

"_He is, but he's not up for visitors," Billy said apologetically._

"_I really need to talk to him," Bella pleaded. "I think it will help."_

_Bill stared up at the brunette for a moment before moving aside. "Oh, alright, but don't blame me if it only makes things worse."_

"_Like it could get any worse," Bella mumbled to herself as she went to Jacob's bedroom door and knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked a little louder. Still no answer. "Jake, I'm coming in whether you like it or not," she called out before stepping into the tiny bedroom. She gasped at the sight before her._

_Jake was sprawled across his bed face up. His eyes were sunken into his skull and there were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. His skin looked translucent and didn't quite hold its color together like usual. At least he hadn't seemed to have lost any weight. He still held his perfect muscular figure that she could see since he only had on a pair of cut off jean shorts._

_Jake didn't look at her. He didn't move at all, actually. He just stared at the ceiling muttering something incoherent to himself. It was like he hadn't realized Bella came in the room or even spoke to him at all._

"_Jake," Bella said cautiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jake, look at me."_

_Slowly, his eyes moved from the ceiling to her face. He didn't say anything._

"_You've got to get out of bed," Bella pleaded._

"_Why?" he asked in a gravelly voice._

"_Because you've got to go talk to Lexi."_

_His face pained when he heard her name. "She doesn't want me."_

_Bella sighed. "She's does want you, Jake. She's just scared."_

_Jake sat up suddenly, scaring Bella so much that she slipped off the bed and hit the floor with a low thud. "What is she scared of?" he asked angrily._

"_Um, ow," Bella said, picking herself up off the floor and standing next to him again. "You can't be serious," she said, taking in his angry expression. "Didn't she explain everything to you about her parents and what happened before she came here?"_

"_So?"_

"_That's the whole reason, Jake," Bella said frantically. "It scares her that she loves you so much because everyone that she's ever loved has left her. She's scared you'll leave."_

"_That's stupid," Jake growled._

"_It is," she agreed with him. "But it's what life has taught her. She doesn't want people in her life that are going to leave her. She wants something that's forever, Jake. She wants that forever to be with you, but she's so terrified that you'll leave her, too. She wants to be able to wake up in the morning and not care about the past or the little problems because she knows she has someone that will always be there for her and love her and support her." Jake stared at the floor. "You need to tell her that you can give her that."_

"_I've tried," he complained. "She won't listen to me."_

_Bella shook her head. "You just need to phrase it right. All you've told her is that you want her. In her mind that means you want her today, but tomorrow you could change your mind."_

"_I wont change my mind," he said confidently._

"_Then go tell her that!" Bella practically yelled at him._

I stared out the window as I lay in my bed, watching as the sun slowly rose from the ground and started to descend again. Bella had left hours ago to do something she'd mumbled to me earlier and Charlie was at work. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed, though. It was about eight o'clock at night now and no one was home yet. Then I heard the door burst open, someone stomping up the stairs and the door to my room burst open. I stared up into Jacob's beautiful face. I'd forgotten just how gorgeous he was.

He came towards me, grabbed my arms and pulled me to a sitting position. "What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked him, not looking into his eyes.

"I have to tell you something," he said in a pleading voice for me to listen. I stayed quiet as I waited for his to continue. "I understand that you're scared, Lex. I do, but you need to get over that. I know you think you'll drag me down and keep me from living a complete life, but you're wrong. You are my life, ok? You're everything to me. You've been everything to me since I first saw you at that barbeque the first week you were here. I need you in my life, Lex."

I stared at the floor, emotionless. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Yes you are," he bit out harshly. "You can have the life you want with me, Lex. I can protect you the way you need to be protected. You walk around like a zombie when you need to be living like a human," he said desperately. "I can give you forever. I can give you the world. I can give you everything you've ever wanted the normal way, the human way."

"But you're not human, Jake," I whispered.

"No, I'm not, but I'm damn close to it," he mumbled, dropping his arms, defeated. "Lex, I imprinted on you the day that I met you. That means we're bonded for life. It means that you are everything to me and that I love you more than anything in this world. It means that I will do anything to protect you and to save you from yourself." He took my face in his hands and forced my eyes to meet his. "I'm in love with you, Lexi and I can't live without you. I'll die the slowest and most painful death if I don't have you in my life. Please don't refuse me and make both of our lives shorter than they should be."

He pressed his lips to mine, holding my face to his as the tears leaked out of my eyes that I'd squeezed shut. He pulled away. "Please," he begged before turning and walking out of the room and out of the house.

I sat, breathless and sobbing, on my bed as I ran through everything he said to me. I knew want I wanted and I knew how I needed to get it back, but I didn't know if I had the strength to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was raining. No, it was a hurricane outside. But that didn't stop me from getting into the truck and driving at top speed towards La Push. It had been three long days since Jacob pleaded with me for the last time to be with him. I finally couldn't take it any longer and gave into my true feelings. I got as far as the boundaries to the reservation and the truck stopped.

"Don't do this to me!" I screamed at the truck, turning the key again and again, trying desperately to get it to work. I finally gave up and got out of the car, slamming the door shut and running the last mile to Jacob's house.

"Jake!" I yelled as I approached the small house. I was relieved when I saw a light on and then the front door opened and Jake's head poked out. A look of confusion crossed his face until he saw me running towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed at me as he ran out into the pouring rain to meet me in the driveway.

I was out of breath, but I slammed into his hard chest and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped instinctively around me and he held me close. "I'm sorry Jake!" I cried over the pounding rain. "I'm sorry! I never should have doubted us!"

"It's ok," he assured me. "Come on, let's get inside before we get sick." I let him drag me up to the house, our arms still locked tightly around each other.

I waited on the couch while he got us some towels. I noticed when he came back in the room that he only had a pair of sweatpants on that were now soaked through. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around my shoulders before doing the same to himself and sitting on the couch next to me. I stared at the floor as he watched me carefully.

"Lex-"

I cut him off. "Jake, please let me explain. I need you to understand before we even think about trying to be together." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "My feelings for you grew tremendously every time I saw you. And it scared me. I had no idea what to do, Jake. I didn't know where any of it was coming from because I was convinced that I didn't have any room for love inside of me because I was so filled with hate." I shook my head. "I hated my parents for being selfish and leaving me in a world without a mother and father. I hated my grandmother for not caring when I really needed help. I hated the rest of my family for not caring enough to visit or even write. I hated my friends for influencing me to get into drugs in the first place. And I hated myself.

"I hated myself for being weak. For letting people talk me into things I knew I didn't want. I hated myself for giving in when I felt like I needed to leave this earth. I didn't know what to do anymore. And then you came along and brought a whole new roll of emotions inside of me and it terrified me." I sobbed. "I just thought that because I was so torn up inside that all I would do was bring you down with me and I couldn't stand it if you didn't get everything you wanted in life." I looked at him now. "I love you, Jake. I have since the first time I saw you. You're everything to me and I don't think I can give you what you deserve."

He rested his forehead on mine then and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You're everything I want, Lexi Swan. I don't care if I deserve better, because I don't want better. I just want you." He pressed his lips to mine, making me forget everything else in the world and just focusing on him.

"Where's Billy?" I asked breathlessly when our lips parted.

"Spending the night at Harry Clearwater's house," he whispered, eyes closed.

Without another word, I climbed on top of him, tossing my towel to the floor and straddling his hips. My hands tangled in his hair as I kissed him, deepening the kiss immediately by sliding my tongue into his hot mouth. My insides were on fire as I pressed myself to him as close as I could go. One of his hands grasped the nape of my neck, holding me in place while the other rested on my thigh.

I had the sudden need to breathe and broke the kiss, but only to mumble against his lips, "I need you, Jake." He stared up at me with a lustful fire burning in his eyes. "Can we go to your room?"

He nodded and stood up, picking me up with him and walking us to his tiny room. He let my feet drop to the floor before taking my lips once more. We broke apart again just long enough for him to pull my soaked shirt over my head and toss it to the floor. His hands ran all over my back before unhooking my bra and letting it drop. He stared at my newly bared flesh with lust and dropped to his knees before me, taking one nipple in one hand, the other in his mouth. I gasped at the hot contact as my hands flew into his hair. His kisses got lower until he hit the hem of my jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them slowly down my legs and helped me step out of them before standing back up.

I bit my bottom lip when I felt something hard pressed against my stomach. I grasped the top of his sweatpants and slid them down, freeing his erection from the confinements of fabric. Jacob groaned as I wrapped my hand around his hardened member and began to stroke it slowly. I looked up at his face to see his eyes shut and his breathing coming out ragged and sharp.

I kept my eyes on his face as I slid back onto the edge of the bed. His eyes snapped open as soon as my hand left his skin. He looked down at where I sat, legs open, showing him what he wanted most. He let out a low growl that made the muscles between my thighs contract. He came forward, descending to his knees once more and running his hands up my legs and to my thighs. I moaned lightly when one of them slid over my wet folds, letting my head drop back and gasping when he bent down to taste me. He trailed his tongue up my naked body and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth so I could taste myself.

I moaned again, sliding back on the bed and laying my head on the pillows. Jacob climbed on top of me, pressing his body flush against me and pushing me into the mattress slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me intensely and his hand pulled my right leg up to wrap around his waist. I moaned when the tip of his erection slid along my wet folds. I bucked my hips up, making the head slip in and then back out. Jake let out a low groan at the contact.

"Jake?" I whispered as his lips attacked my neck.

"Yes, baby," he mumbled, sending electricity through me.

I bit my bottom lip and moaned as he bit down on my collarbone, marking me as his. "I need you," I whispered, tangling my hands in his hair and guiding his face back to mine.

He looked deep into my eyes for several long moments. "Are you sure?" he asked in a ragged voice.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, kissing his lips. "I need you inside of me." He nodded and I reached a hand down to guide him inside of me. We both let out loud moans that echoed in the small room as he plunged deep inside of me, hitting the most sensitive spot on my wet walls.

Jake slid back out slowly and plunged back into me as deep as he could go, causing me to moan again. He placed his lips by my ear and whispered, "You feel incredible."

I turned my head to capture his lips, gripping his back with my fingers as he began to move a little faster. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as I felt my orgasm start to build up and he sucked on my neck.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked in a low growl.

"Mmhmm," I moaned.

"How good?" he asked, nipping my ear lightly with his teeth. "Tell me how good I feel inside of you."

I moaned. "You feel so good, Jake." I gasped as his pubic bone hit my bundle of nerves. "I think-" moan, "I'm going to-" gasp. "Harder Jake!" I screamed, gripping his shoulder with my nails, surely breaking the skin.

I assumed he didn't care since he continued to pound into me as hard as he would allow himself. "Jake!" I moaned.

"That's it, baby," he growled in my ear. "Come for me," he pleaded. "Come all over me."

With just three more thrusts, he plunged into me and we came hard together. I screamed his name and gripped the sheets around me. I licked my lips as I came back down from my high, breathing heavily. Jake had collapsed on top of me, panting. I ran my hands through his hair and he looked up at me with a small smile. "I love you, Lexi Swan."

I smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Jacob Black."

_It was early the next morning and Jake was already awake. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend with a smile on his lips. He not only smiled because she was naked and only had a thin sheet over her, but because she was all his. They'd talked into the early hours of the morning after they had sex and came to the conclusion that they would have their forever together. Jake was dead set on keeping that promise._

_Jake was just about to drift back to sleep when his bedroom door opened quietly. He sat up quickly, trying not to wake Lexi, but also not wanting the intruder to see his naked girlfriend. Billy's black eyes stared into the room at the naked couple in his son's bed._

"_Dad!" Jake whispered in surprise, slightly embarrassed about being caught._

"_Sorry, son," Billy said, barely phased. "I didn't know you had company."_

_Jake made sure Lexi was covered all the way up before turning back to his dad. "I didn't think you'd be home so early," he said lamely._

_Billy nodded. "So I guess you two made up then?" he asked a little relieved. Jake nodded. "Good. I thought I was going to have to get you some help."_

"_That's not necessary."_

"_Good," Billy said. "Well, since we have company, I'll make all of us some breakfast. I'm sure you two are starving." He chuckled at his son's embarrassed expression and closed the door._

"Jake?" I asked, turning over in his bed, trying to keep the sheets from falling off of my naked form.

"I'm here," Jake said, stepping back into the room. He was in a pair of faded cut off shorts and nothing else.

"Where did you go?" I fake whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to the bed.

"I put your clothes in the dryer. They were still a little damp," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you," I said. "Last night was amazing," I breathed.

"More than amazing," he said, running his hand up and down my arm.

I sat up and faced him. His eyes moved to my bare breasts and I laughed. "Can we do it again?"

Jake bit his lip. "My dad's here."

My eyes grew wide. "Does he know I'm here?" Jake nodded. "Is he mad?"

"No," Jake said, his cheeks flushing a little. "He walked in on us when you were still sleeping. He was more calm about it than I was."

I scrunched my nose and then leaned in to kiss him. "Can we do it again?" I whispered before taking his earlobe into my mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"What about my dad?" he asked in a low growl, his hands resting on my thighs as I leaned over him.

"We can be quiet," I mumbled. "He'll never know."

"Are you sure you're capable of being quiet?" he asked with a low chuckle. "I think the house shook last night."

I frowned at him and he laughed, gripping my thighs and pulling me to straddle his waist. "You don't think I can be quiet?"

"No," he groaned as I freed his hardened length by pulled his pants down his legs. He kicked them off.

"Well," I said, straddling him again and placing the tip of his erection at my wet opening. "I guess we're about to find out."

I slammed myself down onto him, making him moan into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my hips firmly and continued to ride him until we were both at the edge. I slammed myself down on him one more time, causing us both to come. I bit his shoulder to muffle my cry of pleasure and he buried his face in my neck, hugging me tightly as we came back down.

We dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Billy looked up at us with a raised eyebrow at our pleasured smiles before looking back at the paper again. "Just as a warning," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the paper. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

My cheeks blushed a bright crimson color as Jacob choked on a glass of orange juice that he'd just chugged. I guess we weren't quiet enough.


End file.
